


tongue tied

by valkyriors



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, No Smut, Teen love, just you being a dork and peter being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriors/pseuds/valkyriors
Summary: you get jealous of peter and liz, so he proves that you mean so much more to him that anyone else





	tongue tied

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by ‘tongue tied’ by grouplove. i really haven’t done the song justice but i really wanted to write something to cure how down i feel rn :)

“h-hey!” peter ran up to you in the hallway, you grinned and gave him a peck on the cheek, you’d been dating for 6 months. you quickly shoved your books in your locker and grabbed his hand as you started walking down the hallway. 

“hey.” you smiled back, and leant your head against his shoulder for a moment as you walked. peter was adorable, easily the cutest nerd in your school and the guy you were utterly in love with. 

“listen, i uh, wanted to talk to you about something.” you pulled a face at peter in confusion, but nodded anyway as he pulled you to the side of the corridor. “i uh, i heard that liz’s party was tonight, w-why didn’t you invite me?”

oh god, your heart sunk. you’d hoped he wouldn’t learn it was tonight, instead you’d invited him over to your place to watch a few movies, to which he’d happily agreed. 

“a-are you embarassed of me?” he asked, his head sinking down, and his hand barely holding yours now. 

“n-no of course not, peter. you know i love you.” flustered, you grabbed onto his hands tightly and smiled at him. “i-it’s just, i didn’t want to take you to liz’s house.”

“i thought she was your best friend? did something happen?” he looked worried, and searched you for answers. again you shook your head, and dropped your head to look at his hands rather than his face. 

“of course not, no. i-i was jealous, i guess.” 

“of what?” he crinkled his eyebrows, trying to see what your face was doing. you barely picked up your head.

“of you, of her. you had the biggest crush on her, and i guess i don’t want to lose you.” you shook your head, knowing how silly you sounded. This time it was you trying to let go of hit hand, but he just held tighter.

“y/n, no, never. y-yeah i used to have a crush on her, but then you, you moved here, and you’re the best person i’ve ever met. no offence to liz.” he grinned at you, and pulled you into a hug. your hands were still shaking, but you nodded and embraced him as tightly as you could. “we don’t have to go to the party if you don’t want to, but i’m up for it if you are..?”

 

you sat in the back of peter’s aunt’s car, peter next to you with one of his hands laid on your thigh. you smiled at him one last time, and he smiled back you you in reassurance before you thanked may and got out the car. ned was with you both, and he chatted away as the three of you walked up to the party. one last time you pulled the bottom of your skirt down, and took off your light jacket as you headed inside. 

liz greeted you at the door, embracing you in a quick hug and saying hello to peter. as she did so, one of his hands reached out to yours. 

a while later you found yourself dancing around to whatever song was playing, slightly buzzed from the alcohol. the song came to an end, and you looked around frantically realising peter wasn’t next you. in the corner you spotted him trying to get passed some people, two drinks in his hands. 

“i completely forgot you went for drinks, sorry.” you laughed lightly as you took a cup from him and took a sip. he laughed at you and shook his head, taking a sip from his own cup. “thank you for today, seriously. Ii know you love me, i’m just an airhead.”

“you are not an airhead, you were worrying. i’m never gonna shy away from proving to you how much i like you either.” he grinned at you, and you grinned back before pulling him into a hug, your body still swaying to the music.

“and exactly how much is it you like me?” you asked with a smirk. quickly peter pressed himself against you, kissing you with more force thank usual.

you giggled into him, and let him back you into the nearest wall to continue the make out session. the music was practically drowned from peter’s ears, only hearing your little laughs and the small noises your lips made as they crashed together. Hhis hand gripped your waist tighter and tighter, it wasn’t long til you just dropped your red up on the floor and wrapped both hands around his neck.


End file.
